Can I Be Dreaming?
by agrainne24
Summary: As Elizabeth makes her way to Pemberley, reluctantly, her mind is in a muddle! She cannot make out her feelings towards its master and their meeting is under unusual circumstances. Their meeting at Pemberley with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Those that know me well know of my deep love of the works of Jane Austen and Pride and Prejudice in particular and so it might surprise even them that I have attempted my own twist on that beloved story but as I have become addicted to reading some of the fantastic stories written on this site, the thought of being able to write new scenes for some of my favourite characters in literature was too enticing to resist! **

**My story begins as Elizabeth makes her way to Pemberley and her fear that Darcy should discover her there is great. The twist is in how they meet…**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jane Austen I just want to play with them for a while!**

Elizabeth's feeling of apprehension did not abate as the carriage brought them closer to Pemberley. She had tried on numerous occasions the previous evening to dissuade her relations from visiting the estate but as her aunt had her heart set on going and revisiting pleasant memories from her youth Elizabeth did not have the heart to decline and so she enquired discreetly of one of the maids upon retiring whether the Darcy's were in residence at present. Pleased with the answer she resigned herself to the fact that she would see Pemberley in the morning. Even with the reassurance that Mr Darcy was not at Pemberley, Elizabeth feared he would somehow find out that she had been to the estate and she found she did not want him to think ill of her. She spent the rest of the night trying to make out her feelings towards the master of that great estate, that she was grateful was not in doubt, how could she not be sensible of such a man's interest? She had long since forgiven his arrogant assumption she would accept him as she had been entirely incorrect in her own assumptions of his character, his letter paved the way in enlightening her particularly to the discovery of his generous heart and though his words stung with regard to her family she could not deny that he was correct in all aspects except one. Dearest Jane! To know that her sister still nursed a broken heart and to know now that it was her own family to be its cause was mortifying! However, Elizabeth knew in her heart that Darcy was not privy to Jane's innermost thoughts and feelings as she was and so had to concede, grudgingly, that he must be forgiven for mistaking Jane's serenity of countenance for coldness, Darcy was after all, only seeking to help his friend. It was in this manner that she had eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep.

When Elizabeth arose the next morning her head ached, she was desirous of partaking in the fresh morning air and as she was confident her aunt and uncle would not rise for an hour or two, she grabbed her spencer and bonnet and upon leaving word with Sarah of her intentions she very nearly skipped out the door in her enthusiasm for her walk.

As she left the village of Lambton behind Elizabeth took in the splendour of the surrounding hills and peaks, never in her life had she seen such beauty and she drank it in glorying in the way the morning dew on the grass sparkled in the sunshine. By the time she returned to the Inn, Elizabeth had decided to enjoy the upcoming excursion and greeted her aunt and uncle with a smile when they said they were ready to depart.

So it was with a palpitating heart that Elizabeth took in the sights of the woodland surrounding Pemberley as the carriage wound its way towards the crest of the hill where her aunt informed her she would get her first glimpse of the house itself. Upon seeing the house for the first time Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. _It was beautiful! To think I could have been mistress of it!_ It was then that Elizabeth felt her first pang of regret.

Upon entering the house, they were greeted very cordially by the housekeeper, Mrs Reynolds. She graciously took them around to view the house adding little anecdotes and insights into the family that propriety deemed appropriate. That she was proud to serve Mr Darcy and his sister was clear from her very first sentence and Elizabeth listened in astonishment as she heard her say that Mr Darcy was 'the best landlord and the best master…' To hear such things and from a family servant was praise indeed and Elizabeth was suddenly very eager to hear more. She was very grateful, first to her uncle for drawing out Mrs Reynolds with his easy manners and then to her aunt for guiding her to a set of miniatures and inadvertently informing Mrs Reynolds that Elizabeth knew Mr Darcy. Mrs Reynolds impressed that the young miss knew the master, proceeded to tell Elizabeth that there was a finer, larger portrait of the master in the gallery upstairs and it was in front of the said portrait while contemplating the enigmatic smile on Mr Darcy's face that Elizabeth felt her second pang of regret_. Why had she never interpreted that smile with its true intent before?_ For, she was often the recipient of that smile in the past, most particularly in their last 'sparring match' as she played the pianoforte for Colonel Fitzwilliam and himself at Rosings.

Lizzy was not certain how long she stood in contemplation of the portrait before her but she was roused by her uncle's outspoken desire to view the grounds. Smiling, Mrs Reynolds informed them that the head gardener would be pleased to take them round as she left them at the door. Following in the head gardener's wake, Lizzy grew quiet as she thought of all she had learned about Mr Darcy that day. It was astonishing to her to learn how much loved Mr Darcy was by his servants, that he was not a happy man had been her firmest opinion and now it seemed that opinion must be revised as well. _If she could make such a basic error in judgement what did that mean for her own character flaws? Did she even know herself? _It was almost frightening to think that she did not. She was so deep in thought she hardly paid any heed to the head gardener's enthusiastic rendition of the flowers and shrubs that had been planted in Mrs Darcy's time. Lizzy was once again grateful for her aunt's willingness to carry on a polite conversation by asking question after question of the older man, Lizzy's mind was too full to ask anything of him.

Entering into yet another walled garden, Lizzy spied a break in the shrubbery and on looking a little closer she made out what she thought was a small meadow. Curiosity getting the better of her, she looked around to see her aunt and uncle occupied by a small fish pond and knowing she would hardly be missed, Lizzy slipped through the shrubbery and out into the meadow. Here was a chance to think clearly for the first time that day and Elizabeth gladly availed of the opportunity. Spinning around in delight at the vast open space, Elizabeth breathed in the fresh scent of lavender. To Elizabeth, it was heaven on earth and for a moment she lay down among the lavender and gazed up at the sky. She must have dozed off for the next sound she became aware of was that of an approaching horse. In fright, Elizabeth jumped to her feet, startling the horse and in so doing dislodged the unsuspecting rider from his seat.

It was only as the gentleman's hat fell from his head that Elizabeth recognised him with a jolt. _Mr Darcy! _It was also then that Lizzy realised to her horror that Mr Darcy had not opened his eyes since his fall. Lizzy tried calling out to him but having failed to get his attention she knelt down beside him and gave his shoulder a gentle push. Still there was no rousing him and as the seconds ticked by, Lizzy grew more and more alarmed. _What was she to do if he would not wake?! _As her panic rose, Lizzy noticed a drop of blood on a nearby stone and gasped. _Oh no! _Lizzy recognised the significance immediately and placed her hands on either side of Mr Darcy's head gently probing for the wound she knew to be there. When she felt something warm and fluid she withdrew her hands. Her eyes widened in shock as they took in the blood that covered her hands. With tears threatening to fall, Lizzy felt blindly in her reticule for her handkerchief to stem the flow until she could get help.

Unwilling to leave Mr Darcy alone and unconscious, Lizzy first caught the reins of Mr Darcy's horse and loosely tied them to the nearest tree allowing the animal to graze. With the horse secure Lizzy could now attend to Mr Darcy. She knew that someone must come soon if Mr Darcy did not return to the stables before long. Lizzy could not help but feel uneasy – _Did not Mrs Reynolds say that Mr Darcy was not expected until tomorrow?! _There was nothing to be done but to stay with Mr Darcy until someone did come. _Oh please someone come soon! _

Elizabeth, by now, had decided to make Mr Darcy more comfortable but to do so would mean she would have to break convention, after a moment's thought she shrugged her shoulders - _It is too late to be thinking of propriety now, we are already alone and besides I cannot leave him lying in a pool of his own blood, can I?! _Having made up her mind, Elizabeth proceeded to kneel down and place Mr Darcy's head in her lap to comfort him. She could not help the blush that rose in her cheek as she did so. _Forgive me, Mr Darcy._

Lizzy was not sure how long she sat there silently praying that help would arrive soon. Her prayers were answered in the form of a stable boy sent out in search of the master. Lizzy called out to him as he drew near. "Oh, what is your name, pray? Will you please inform Mrs Reynolds that Mr Darcy is in need of a doctor urgently, he has fallen from his horse and he is unconscious?" The boy, James, nodded his consent his eyes widening as they took in his master's current state. When the boy had gone, Lizzy breathed a sigh of relief and gently brushed a loose curl from Mr Darcy's forehead as she whispered to him, "Help shall soon be here, Mr Darcy. Have no fear, all will be well."


	2. Chapter 2

The stable boy had not gone a few minutes before Elizabeth was aware of her aunt and uncle's fast approach. Concern was etched on both their faces for the fallen man and their niece who, they were certain, would be shaken by the unhappy accident despite her calm exterior. Their concern deepened when Elizabeth did not look up immediately upon their approach. Instead, she continued to soothe the young man with whispered words of comfort. When she did lift her head to greet them there were silent tears flowing down her face, her expression hopeless. In an effort to lighten the mood a little Mrs Gardiner said jovially, "This is the master of the house, then? Not quite how he would have liked to have greeted us for the first time, I daresay!"

Elizabeth, upon hearing her aunt's sympathy hidden within the words she spoke, lost the last of her reserve and exclaimed, "Oh aunt! It is my fault, my fault entirely! If I had acted with propriety, as I should, this would _not_ have happened!" Mrs Gardiner alarmed with Elizabeth's sense of despair, tried to placate her niece, "My dear girl, I'm sure you did no such thing and as you can see help is on its way," said she as she gestured towards the party approaching them at speed. "Oh thank heavens! Mr Darcy is over here. Please do be gentle with him." Elizabeth was reluctant to relinquish Mr Darcy to the doctor's care but he reassured her he would do everything in his power to make Mr Darcy comfortable. As the doctor directed the men who came with him to lift Mr Darcy onto the makeshift stretcher and turned to leave, the doctor spoke to Elizabeth once again, "You did very well, miss, in stopping the flow of blood. It is a nasty wound, I won't lie, I'm sure if he had lost any more blood we would be having a different conversation but I am not certain he will wake for a few hours, maybe not for days. However, you have saved his life, be assured of that."

Elizabeth could do nothing but stand still as the doctor's words washed over her for she was certain if she tried to move she would faint. _Mr Darcy might not wake for days? Oh this is everything horrible! _ Elizabeth was so lost in her thoughts she did not feel her uncle gently take her elbow and steer her towards the house. Mr Gardiner though worried for Mr Darcy; his first thought was for his niece. "All will be well, my dear. Mr Darcy shall recover and he has much to thank you for, if you had not been there who knows what might have become of him." Lizzy stared at her uncle askance. He was right, of course but Mr Darcy would not thank her for what has befallen him, indeed, he would have every right to think ill of her _now_. Lizzy, in that moment made a decision, one that may appear rash but she felt it was only right; she would stay and nurse Mr Darcy.

Mrs Gardiner upon hearing of Lizzy's plan gasped aloud and tried to impress upon Lizzy the impropriety of such a decision but Lizzy was headstrong, she would stay and she would hear no more against the plan. "It is my fault and the remedy must be mine. I shall not be able to rest until I know Mr Darcy has recovered, aunt. Please allow me to do this." Mrs Gardiner made to protest one more time but on seeing the determined look on her niece's face admitted defeat. Her niece would stay.

After convincing her relations to allow her to stay, Elizabeth needed to speak with Mrs Reynolds, who might disapprove of the plan but she was the one, in Darcy's stead, who would give her the final permission to stay. So, with a little more than nervousness, Elizabeth followed Mrs Reynolds into the house. She enquired of the footman as to where Mrs Reynolds might be found as it had been a few minutes since Mr Darcy was brought back. Elizabeth silently berated herself, as she made her way upstairs, for allowing her worry over Mr Darcy to deter her from following Mrs Reynolds immediately as it would have lessened the awkwardness of her application now.

As she made her way down the ornate hallway Elizabeth could hear a voice coming from one of the rooms with its door slightly ajar, deducing that it might be Mrs Reynolds, Elizabeth stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts before announcing herself. It was while she was stood outside the room that Elizabeth witnessed Mrs Reynolds scolding an unconscious Mr Darcy as if he were an errant schoolboy while she busied herself with fluffing his pillows and tightened the blankets around him, almost as a mother would. "Oh my dear boy, what have you done to yourself? 'Tis just like old times when you used to get yourself into awful scrapes with that young Wickham boy, how many times had I saved you from a scolding from your father?! You've given us all quite the shock, you know. Indeed, there is a young lady who is very concerned for you. She is a lovely, genteel sort of girl. What were you doing giving a young lady a scare such as that? The doctor has stitched you up good and proper and tells me you may not wake for quite some time. You wake up soon now, do you hear?" Lizzy could barely contain the mirth that threatened to overflow at witnessing such a scene but she also felt the affection buried within the scolding and found it very touching. Gently knocking on the door so as not to frighten Mrs Reynolds, Lizzy stood back to await an answer hoping it would not look like she was eavesdropping.

Mrs Reynolds had popped her head 'round the door to scold whoever dared disturb Mr Darcy but when she saw Miss Bennet she did something that shocked them both; she embraced Lizzy tightly. "Oh Miss Bennet I cannot thank you enough for what you did for the master! If you had not been there…" Lizzy, though shocked at Mrs Reynolds' break in composure, attempted to comfort the older woman, "Do not distress yourself, Mrs Reynolds. I did as anyone would do in my predicament. The doctor has assured me Mr Darcy will be fine but I've come to inquire, you know Mr Darcy well, if you feel the doctor is correct and whether I can be of assistance to you? Indeed, I wondered if you would allow me to care for Mr Darcy as it is my fault he is hurt."

The housekeeper studied the young miss in front of her for a moment. She discerned a lot more than concern for the master from the girl though she tried desperately to hide her feelings. She would not be as stubborn about caring for Mr Darcy if her feelings were not engaged. How strong those feelings were, she could not tell, she would watch the girl closely in the coming hours. Time would tell. Mrs Reynolds could see Miss Bennet was beginning to fidget under her scrutiny and took pity on the poor girl. "It would not be proper that you stay, Miss Bennet however," said she before Elizabeth could protest, "as Miss Darcy will return tomorrow and I shall be with you and the master tonight, I do not see there will be any _complication _that would arise from such an arrangement and I would be glad of your help. We are a reduced staff with Mr Darcy and his sister being away for the summer, the rest of the household will arrive tomorrow as planned."

Elizabeth heard the slight warning in Mrs Reynolds' words and despite the implication she let out a sigh of relief and assured Mrs Reynolds she would be no trouble and that all she required was a comfortable chair, a fire and of course, water and a cloth in case she needed to bathe Mr Darcy's wound. "If you would be so kind, Mrs Reynolds, as to inform my aunt and uncle that I will go downstairs to see them off in a moment? I wish to see Mr Darcy now, if that will be alright?" The housekeeper smiled warmly at her and replied, "Of course, Miss Bennet. I shall leave the door ajar. I will be back in a while." Elizabeth reciprocated the smile having warmed to Mrs Reynolds already. "I thank you, Mrs Reynolds, you are very kind." With that said, Elizabeth turned to go into Mr Darcy's room.

The first thing that caught Elizabeth's eye as she walked further into the room was the sight of Mr Darcy in the bed. _He is so still_. Elizabeth could not recall Mr Darcy being so totally still. Even when he was observing a room full of people he was in constant motion, never staying still for very long. _He is so pale too. Oh what have I done?! _Elizabeth, as she came up to the bed, looked down at Mr Darcy with an a sad smile on her face, gently took his hand in hers and spoke quietly to him, "I did not want to come here at first, I was too ashamed of my behaviour to you in April. What must you think of me? I have hurt you in more ways than one but I am here now, Mr Darcy. I shall make you well again."

When Elizabeth turned to go to take leave of her aunt and uncle she did not take notice of the slight twitch on Mr Darcy's forehead as she spoke the last of her words. She could not help but take one last glance across the room as she closed the door, Mr Darcy was bathed in candlelight and yet he was so still, Elizabeth shivered despite herself, the room had the feel of a sickroom already.

**A/N: Thank you all so very much for your kind words of encouragement and enthusiasm for this story! I'm overwhelmed by the response so far and I can't tell you how happy it made me to know that you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it! Those of you who are wondering when Darcy will wake, it will happen soon I promise just bear with me, Lizzy needs to be sure of her feelings first.**


	3. Chapter 3

After saying goodbye to her aunt and uncle, Elizabeth took a moment to gather her thoughts before going back into the house. _Pemberley. She was here and only a few hours ago she was fretting about what Mr Darcy would think if he saw her there. What a difference a few hours can make! Now I'm ready to nurse him. _Elizabeth could not help but smile to herself. _If Mama could see me now! What flutterings and spasms she would be having! _Having calmed her nerves a little, for nervous she was, Elizabeth entered the house once more.

Mrs Reynolds met Elizabeth at the foot of the stairs and in a kindly manner asked her if she wished to take tea now. "I would gladly, Mrs Reynolds, but would you be so kind as to bring a tray above stairs to Mr Darcy's sitting room? I do not wish to leave Mr Darcy alone for very long. He is so very ill." Mrs Reynolds was impressed with the young miss' constancy but as she observed her more closely she saw emotions on the girl's face which vexed her. _She is a curious one! One moment she is determined to flout propriety, the next she is blushing at asking for tea to be placed in the room next to the master's. Curious, indeed! _"Very good, Miss Bennet I shall have a tray sent up at once. Is there anything else that you require? You need only ask, you know." Elizabeth smiled at the housekeeper's kind words and replied, "I do know, thank you Mrs Reynolds. I shall go up now."

The housekeeper watched Miss Bennet ascend the staircase with a sad shake of her head. If she was not careful the young lady would find herself taken ill before too long and Mrs Reynolds would have two sickrooms under her care! Still, she admired the young lady for her care of the master. _What could she mean by "Mr Darcy is so very ill" though? Did not the doctor say he would wake in a matter of hours or at worse days? I shall have to put the question to Miss Bennet as to what she could mean by such a statement. So many questions have been raised by this afternoon's events and not all of them have answers – yet! I shall endeavour to seek them out as soon as the tray is ready to be brought up. _Having made up her mind on the subject, Mrs Reynolds went off in search of the cook, Edith to inform her that a tray was required upstairs and would she be so kind as to add a few treats to tempt Miss Bennet to eat something. Mrs Reynolds would take the tray up to Miss Bennet herself.

Elizabeth walked along the corridor leading to Mr Darcy's room in a daze, her thoughts were miles away. There was so much to do, she must tell Mrs Reynolds to be sure and send a message for Colonel Fitzwilliam, for she was afraid of alarming Miss Darcy, to be read when next they were to change horses to inform him of Mr Darcy's current condition before they arrived at Pemberley in the morning, if they were quick they would catch the last post. At this thought Lizzy shook her head smiling – _of course I forgot, an express can be sent, Mr Darcy would not even notice the expense! _Lizzy's next thought tempered her mirth – _how shall I ever explain all of this to Papa?! He will not understand - he is still under the impression that I dislike Mr Darcy. Oh why had I not curbed my tongue more?! If I had, none of this would be as embarrassing as it is now! _Lizzy sighed as she came to a stop in front of Mr Darcy's room. _There is nothing that can be done about it now, I shall write to Papa and meet the challenges, if there is to be any, when they come. _With that in mind Lizzy stepped, once again, into Mr Darcy's room.

The room was still in darkness; the only illumination came from the candles that were placed on the table by Mr Darcy's bed. Elizabeth looked about the room and noticed for the first time that a fire had not been lit. She supposed that in the furore that surrounded the accident; this detail had been overlooked. Elizabeth crossed the room to the fireplace and set about preparing the fire. Lizzy had seen her maid, Sarah light it on many occasions over the years as she was an early riser and was often up and about before the maid had started her duties. Pleased with her work, Lizzy stood back and watched the fire alight before she looked across at Mr Darcy once more. She frowned with worry; he was so very pale! Instinctively Lizzy went to him and placed her hand on his forehead. He was very warm to the touch. She dipped a cloth in the water basin and squeezed the excess out before gently placing it on Mr Darcy's forehead. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that Mr Darcy looked so different than when he was awake; gone was the intense look that creased his forehead and what was left was; Lizzy had to admit though she would never say this aloud to anyone not even Jane, a very handsome man. _Why did he always look so severe in Hertfordshire? If he had just softened his looks a little I might have taken notice sooner. _It was then that Elizabeth remembered the evening before that dreadful proposal when they were at Rosings and she was playing the pianoforte. _His looks had softened then. Oh I may have taken notice I just did not want to see it. My dislike of him was deeply rooted and I took too much enjoyment out of our war with words that I did not realise the considerable attention he was paying me. _Lost in her thoughts, Elizabeth did not realise she had taken hold of Mr Darcy's hand.

It was in this attitude that Mrs Reynolds found her as she bustled her way into the room. "Here you are, Miss Bennet. A nice cup of tea and can I tempt you to eat something? You have not eaten in quite some time, I'm sure. You must be very hungry." Elizabeth was startled and quickly moved from Mr Darcy's side. "Thank you, Mrs Reynolds. Won't you take tea with me? I'm glad you are here. I wonder if I might have some writing materials? I would like to send an express to Colonel Fitzwilliam telling him of Mr Darcy's accident. I would not wish for him to arrive tomorrow with Miss Darcy and find out about it then. I also wish to inform my father of the accident and my present whereabouts." Mrs Reynolds had seen Miss Bennet holding the master's hand but wisely chose not to comment replied, "I have already sent an express to Colonel Fitzwilliam, Miss Bennet but of course you are welcome to send a letter to your father. Now I know you said you wanted to take tea in the next room but would you not be more comfortable in here?" Mrs Reynolds watched as Miss Bennet glanced once again at Mr Darcy before she nodded her head in agreement. Mrs Reynolds smiled; perhaps she would get some answers before the night was through.

Elizabeth grew worried when Mrs Reynolds told her that she had already sent the express. She fervently hoped the housekeeper thought to mention her presence at Pemberley for she did relish the inevitable teasing that would arise when Colonel Fitzwilliam learned that Elizabeth had caused the accident. With prior knowledge perhaps the colonel would be kind and not tease so much! She gave up the hope that all his teasing would cease. The colonel seemed to enjoy making his cousin blush and now Elizabeth felt she would not be equal to it either! Her courage which so often saved her in situations such as this seemed to have deserted her presently.

The two women sat in companionable silence while taking their tea. Each lost in their own thoughts. Elizabeth sat staring into the fire barely noticing as the flames turned into glowing embers. She was going over her acquaintance with Mr Darcy in her head. She could not think of a moment when she behaved cordially to Mr Darcy. Oh she knew she was always ladylike in her manner towards him but she also knew that almost every word she spoke to him, from the time they had met at the assembly ball to their last meeting in Hunsford, was designed to cut him in some way even if he was unaware of their meaning. Mrs Reynolds watched in silence as the varying emotions flitted across the young lady's face. That she was confused about her feelings was not in doubt and to help her release some of the emotion thought some conversation was in order. The housekeeper began by asking how the young lady and Mr Darcy became acquainted. Elizabeth was glad of the interruption and complied. She smiled as she spoke of their first meeting and was pleased when Mrs Reynolds shook her head in exasperation and gasped, "Oh that boy!," when she told her how Mr Darcy observed that she was tolerable but not handsome to tempt him. Elizabeth, though she had not known Mrs Reynolds very long, felt comfortable enough in the housekeeper's company to let her know of Mr Darcy's actions while he was in Hertfordshire and how they affected Lizzy. She had flouted convention enough already to be less concerned about what should be said in front of servants now. It was late when Lizzy finished her tale leaving out the disastrous proposal of course. "Thank you, Mrs Reynolds for listening to my rambling. It seems I was in need of some perspective, shall we say?"

The housekeeper rose from her chair and smoothed down her dress before replying, "You are very welcome, Miss Bennet. It was a pleasure to hear of the master's new acquaintances. Do you know that as a child he used to come down into the kitchen at night and beg for a glass of milk? But really I think it was for the company. His father withdrew into himself when Lady Anne died and Miss Georgiana was so terribly young; the young master was left to his own devices a lot of the time. Young Master Wickham was around but at night I believe he became rather lonely and would regale me of all that had happened during his day especially his adventures! He really was the sweetest boy." The housekeeper gathered up the tray and moved towards the door before she turned around and asked, "Miss Bennet, if you do not mind my asking what did you mean before when you said that the master was very ill? The doctor has said that everything is alright." Elizabeth frowned she had no wish to upset Mrs Reynolds especially when she had been so kind but she felt she should have the truth. At least the truth as Elizabeth saw it; perhaps she was wrong to have doubts. "I do not wish to cause alarm, Mrs Reynolds but I believe the doctor was trying to spare our feelings by saying that all will be well. I believe we will not know for certain if Mr Darcy is well until he has awoken. I have heard of some cases where a blow to the head such as Mr Darcy has suffered can cause some damage to the brain. It is when he awakens that we will know the full extent of the damage, if indeed there is any. I am sorry, Mrs Reynolds."

Elizabeth had turned away and was now placing another damp cloth on Mr Darcy's forehead so she did not see the look of shock on Mrs Reynolds' face. The housekeeper had left the room and closed the door behind her without Elizabeth even noticing. Mrs Reynolds leaned against the doorframe and valiantly tried to stem the flow of tears that now threatened to fall. One or two escaped before she quickly wiped them away. _Oh my boy! My dear, dear boy. What shall become of you?_

Later that night when she could see that Mrs Reynolds was sleeping by the fire Elizabeth moved a little closer to Mr Darcy's bed. Satisfied upon inspection that she did not need to change the bandage around the wound, Elizabeth took his hand in hers and began talking to him softly. "I have so much to say to you Mr Darcy that I do not where to begin. There are numerous apologies I must make to you and if I do not say it now I fear I shall not have the courage to do so again. There were many occasions when I must have unknowingly caused you pain and for that I'm truly sorry. At the Netherfield ball, I most certainly meant to cause a reaction from you when I mentioned Mr Wickham. For you see, I knew that you were not on the best of terms with that gentleman and I wanted to hear your side of the situation. I now know why you wished me not to 'sketch your character' then; you were still hurting over what happened in Ramsgate. I am heartily ashamed of my conduct then for I had such a bad opinion of you that I refused to see reason when Jane and even Charlotte told me that you must have some good qualities if an amiable man such as Mr Bingley was your friend. In Hunsford before you came to see me that evening, I had met with Colonel Fitzwilliam on a walk through Rosings Park and he informed me, though he did not know I was Jane's sister, of your involvement in separating Mr Bingley and my sister. I was angry, Mr Darcy and I let my anger colour my response to you. You should know that I was not insensible of the great compliment you paid me even as my anger took hold. But I must tell you Mr Darcy that you are an infuriating man! How could you act so coldly towards me one moment and the next tell me that you liked me against your will? But now I am beginning to understand you a little better, you are a man of deep feeling and do not wish to show the world all that you are thinking. You are a good man and I shall endeavour to find ways of making you smile more when you awake." On impulse Lizzy lifted Mr Darcy's hand to her lips and brushed the lightest of kisses against it.

By the fireside Mrs Reynolds closed her eyes once more and smiled. She had heard everything the young lady said and even if she had not said the words Mrs Reynolds felt that she was a fair way into falling in love with the master. A few more days should do the trick!

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the celebrations. Just a word to say thank you very much for your kind reviews, favourites and follows. Your encouragement has made me smile even more over Christmas! For those of you wondering, the next chapter shall bring Miss Georgiana back to Pemberley and Lizzy will have a lot of explaining to do if Miss Bingley has anything to do with it. I also hope you don't mind that I've added Colonel Fitzwilliam to the list of visitors! He was the logical choice to have with Miss Darcy when she found out about her brother – he is one of her guardians after all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elizabeth awoke early the next morning to find she had drifted off to sleep by Mr Darcy's bed still holding his hand. Lizzy gave a quick glance over to the fireside where she knew Mrs Reynolds had stayed the night and on seeing the housekeeper was sleeping soundly; she breathed a sigh of relief. To be seen holding Mr Darcy's hand without an understanding between them would have caused untold trouble and no doubt a vigorous questioning from a keen observer such as Mrs Reynolds! She blushed to think of what might have happened had a maid come into the room whilst they were sleeping; Lizzy might have forbore the inevitable gossip but she had no wish to expose Mr Darcy to censure; he did not deserve such a thing. Now in daylight the room was just as elegant as she imagined though not excessively so which strangely pleased Lizzy. She could see that Lady Anne Darcy had a very different taste for what was fashionable than her sister, Lady Catherine. This made Lizzy smile; to think she had once thought that Mr Darcy and his aunt had anything in common! No, it seemed Mr Darcy remained true to his mother's tastes and kept the style of the room simple yet elegant. Glancing around the room Lizzy spied French doors which opened out onto a balcony. The muscles in her neck ached from the awkward position in which she slept and so she was glad to open up the doors and let the sun's rays bathe the room with light; the fresh air that washed over her felt heaven sent. She had been indoors too long.

It was while Elizabeth was enjoying her new found freedom that she heard the unmistakeable sounds of a carriage making its way towards the house. Understanding its meaning and with no uncommon feelings Elizabeth stepped back into the room lest she be seen. Knowing that Mrs Reynolds would be disappointed if she were not there to greet Miss Darcy and her guests, Elizabeth went over to where the housekeeper was sleeping and gently shook her awake. "Mrs Reynolds, I am sorry to have to wake you but I believe Miss Darcy has arrived with her guests and I thought you would wish to greet them." After a moment's confusion Mrs Reynolds smiled at Elizabeth in thanks. "You are thoughtful. Thank you, Miss Bennet. I shall go down directly. Perhaps you would like to wash before you greet the guests yourself. Shall I send Rose up to help you dress? I'm sure we can find a dress of Miss Georgiana's that will suit you." Elizabeth gazed down at her wrinkled dress and smiled ruefully. _I am not fit to be seen! But at least I have not been "Six inches deep in mud…" this time! _"You are quite right, Mrs Reynolds, I thank you! I would be very grateful." Mrs Reynolds nodded in affirmation before leaving Elizabeth to her tumultuous feelings. Elizabeth was not given to acting 'Missish' and soon dismissed any uncomfortable feelings in favour of her usual happy disposition. But despite Lizzy's best efforts her heart went into palpitations of its own accord when she heard voices approaching Mr Darcy's room a little while later.

"Where is he? Where is my brother?!" With all the forcefulness of a whirlwind; Georgiana Darcy made her presence known; her exasperated cousin close behind reassuring her that Darcy would be well. In her worry Miss Darcy did not notice Elizabeth, who had stood back on her entrance to allow her to visit her brother without interruption. Colonel Fitzwilliam had noticed however and much to Lizzy's chagrin began his teasing in earnest. "My dear Miss Bennet, how lovely it is to see you again and so very _soon_ too. Am I to understand that we have you to thank for such diligent care of my fractious cousin? Will we Fitzwilliam's and Darcy's always have the pleasure of meeting you in the most obscure places, I wonder?"

Elizabeth was rendered speechless for a moment before her courage rose and she responded to the colonel in kind. "I will say this colonel; if you were to meet me in an 'obscure' place as you call it; though the grounds of Pemberley or Rosings are hardly obscure, I cannot guarantee that you might not meet the same fate as your cousin. For you see, I seem to have the most curious effect on you Fitzwilliam and Darcy men." Elizabeth arched her brow and looked the colonel in the eye daring him to answer her. He, however, seemed to realise when a battle was lost and remembering his cousin and Miss Bennet had been introduced proceeded to do so in lieu of an answer. Elizabeth smiled at his obvious avoidance and nodded before turning back to make Miss Darcy's acquaintance; both of them knowing that the battle lines had been drawn and each of them in their turn was looking forward to renewing the battle at their earliest convenience.

"I'm so pleased to meet you, Miss Darcy. I've heard so much about you." Elizabeth's immediate impression on encountering Mr Darcy's sister was not at all what she expected. Here was a girl who was extremely shy and not, as she'd long suspected, extremely proud. Knowing Mr Darcy as she now did, she recognised similarities of disposition in his sibling and understood that Miss Darcy needed to feel comfortable before she opened up. Lizzy remembered that Mr Darcy often praised his sister's performance on the pianoforte and in an effort to introduce a subject she would be comfortable with Lizzy asked Miss Darcy if she would play for them after dinner. She was rewarded by the sudden brightness shining in Miss Darcy's eyes. The young girl said she would be pleased to as long as Miss Bennet would return the favour for her brother had told her he had rarely heard anything that gave him more pleasure.

Elizabeth blushed at the compliment. She now expected to questioned thoroughly as to why she was at Pemberley but neither of the cousins, though Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled knowingly, breathed a word; much to Lizzy's relief. She was not ready to openly admit that she and Mr Darcy were more than passing acquaintances. Not until she was certain of Mr Darcy's feelings. Little did she know that with her every action since she came to Pemberley she was betraying her own feelings. Colonel Fitzwilliam suspected enough she knew but mercifully he did not voice those suspicions. To deflect such unwanted attention Lizzy now turned towards Mr Darcy and told Miss Darcy and her cousin everything she knew about Mr Darcy's condition reassuring Miss Darcy that her brother was expected to wake up very soon. Georgiana now voiced what she didn't have the courage to do on first being introduced to Elizabeth, "Miss Bennet, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am relieved to find my brother is not more severely injured. You cannot know what I was imagining in my terror! You have made him comfortable and for that I'm very grateful." For the second time in as many minutes Lizzy felt embarrassed. She replied with no less feeling, "You have nothing to thank me for Miss Darcy. It was the least I could do after being the cause of Mr Darcy's accident." The two women smiled at each other in understanding; a new friendship had been forged.

Colonel Fitzwilliam now recollected that Georgiana had other guests she must attend to and gave her a gentle reminder. Georgiana blushed at her thoughtlessness and thanked him before turning to Elizabeth and told her who her guests were; knowing that she had a prior acquaintance with the Bingley family from her brother. If Colonel Fitzwilliam was startled to learn that Miss Bennet knew Bingley as well as she did he never let on but he did recall with a cringe their last conversation about Bingley. _She must have known to whom I was referring when I mentioned that Darcy had separated Bingley from an unsuitable girl. Oh cousin, if what I suspect transpired at Rosings you'd have every right to have me shot! _

Elizabeth inwardly cringed upon learning that Miss Bingley had accompanied her brother. She knew Miss Bingley would relish the chance to ridicule her in front of Miss Darcy and on finding her already at Pemberley Lizzy knew that her attack would be particularly vicious borne as it was out of jealousy. But she was delighted at the prospect of seeing Mr Bingley again. This was her chance to see whether he still had feelings for Jane.

A little while later Elizabeth, having dressed for dinner in one of Miss Darcy's borrowed dresses, was reluctant to go down and face the inevitable vitriol that Miss Bingley would send her way. She was making her way along the second floor corridor when she heard music coming from one of the rooms. Upon investigating she found as she peered into the room Miss Darcy seated at a pianoforte. She was playing a piece Elizabeth knew well but had never heard it played with such feeling before. Transfixed, Elizabeth stood in the doorway until the last note was played fearing if she made her presence known Miss Darcy would cease playing. When Miss Darcy looked up Elizabeth saw there were tears in her eyes. "Forgive me, Miss Darcy for intruding on your solitude but I could not resist; you played that song so beautifully." Elizabeth smiled at the younger girl to encourage her to speak. "Thank you, Miss Bennet. This is a new pianoforte. My brother must have wanted to surprise me. I don't deserve it!" It was with those last words that Georgiana put her hands up to her face and promptly burst into tears. Quickly, Elizabeth moved across the room to comfort the poor girl knowing that she was worried for her brother. "Of course you deserve it, Miss Darcy. Your brother thinks you do and as you know your brother is never wrong. Your brother loves you very much, Miss Darcy. Come now, shall we go down and brave Miss Bingley's _ kind _attentions together?" Elizabeth's heart lifted when she heard Miss Darcy's answering laughter. She was pleased to see the girl's spirits were returning.

When Elizabeth and Georgiana entered the drawing room Miss Bingley eyes narrowed at the obvious friendship that seemed to have arisen between the two girls. In an effort to bring attention back to the fact that this 'impromptu' visit of Eliza Bennet was entirely improper she began by asking her if the militia were still quartered at Meryton. Knowing that this subject was dangerous ground Elizabeth soon deflected it with ease by asking Colonel Fitzwilliam in turn when he was to return to his regiment. "Why Miss Bennet, are you anxious to be rid of me so soon?" Elizabeth laughed and replied, "Oh that will depend on whether your conversation is as entertaining as it was when I met you in Kent, Colonel."

Miss Bingley incensed that Miss Bennet had avoided her question so easily tried another avenue. "Pray, Miss Eliza how are you bearing the loss of the militia? I am certain that one gentleman's loss would cause particular pangs. Mr Bingley saw that Elizabeth was uncomfortable with his sister's questioning and rescued her by saying, "I'm sure Miss Bennet does not know to whom you refer, my dear sister. If I recall there was no partiality on Miss Elizabeth's side for any in that militia. Am I not correct, Miss Bennet?" Elizabeth could not help but smile at yet another of Miss Bingley's attempts to embarrass her going awry. "You are quite correct, Mr Bingley. It was my sisters Kitty and Lydia who were partial to a red coat or two." Signalling the end of the conversation Elizabeth moved to the pianoforte. Shall we have some music? Miss Darcy, will you play for us?" Miss Bingley was left to fume over Elizabeth's evasion once again.

At the end of the evening Elizabeth was glad when she went up to her room and closed the door. _What an exhausting day! Miss Bingley is as insufferable as ever. Thank heavens for her brother's manners or I would not have been responsible for what I said in retaliation! _Before she retired for the night Elizabeth felt compelled to see Mr Darcy. She had relinquished his care to his sister but she would not be easy until she had seen him for herself. Knocking softly on Mr Darcy's door and on hearing Miss Darcy permission to enter from within Elizabeth stepped into the room. "I beg your pardon, Miss Darcy. I was just about to retire for the night but I wanted to see if Mr Darcy was comfortable. I hope you do not mind." Georgiana smiled in welcome and said in reply, "Not at all, Miss Bennet. Do come in. As a matter of fact, I was just about to go and ask Mrs Reynolds for a cup of tea. Shall I fetch you one?" Elizabeth thanked her and said she would sit with Mr Darcy until she returned.

Elizabeth had taken hold of Mr Darcy's hand as was her want in the last few hours. She was talking to him about the evening and how Miss Darcy was worried for him. "You must wake up soon Mr Darcy. Your sister is in need of you. _I _am in need of you. I have so much I want to tell you and it may surprise you; my change of heart. Oh if you only knew how much it has changed Mr Darcy!" Elizabeth gasped in astonishment when she felt the slightest movement from Mr Darcy and not least when he spoke. "Elizabeth? Can I be dreaming? Is it really you?" Elizabeth was surprised to find that there were tears in her eyes and as they began to make their way down her cheek Mr Darcy lifted his hand to her face to wipe them away. "Yes Mr Darcy, it is Elizabeth. I am here and I can't tell you how delighted I am to see you awake. It does my heart good."

**A/N: Aaaand there you have it, Darcy is (finally) awake! Thank you once again for your lovely comments! I'm so thrilled you are all enjoying the story. Until next time…enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth's words hung in the air between them for what seemed like an eternity until it was Elizabeth herself who looked away with a blush. Now that Mr Darcy was awake Elizabeth felt all the impropriety of being in his bedchamber. She could feel her blush deepen as she thought of what he must be thinking of her. _This is exactly the conduct that persuaded Mr Darcy I would not have made a suitable wife in the first instance! How do I leave without hurting his feelings? _

For his part, Mr Darcy was still reeling at finding the one person in the entire world he wished to have at Pemberley in the same room with him. Elizabeth was here! He sent up a silent prayer in thanks for this wondrous turn of events. _This is my second chance! A chance to change her mind for the better and I must not waste this gift! _Darcy could see a myriad of thoughts and emotions flit across Elizabeth's face in a matter of seconds and knew instantly what it meant. In a vain effort to prevent her from leaving he reached out a hand to still her. "Stay a moment, please?" He hated the pleading note in his voice but he was desperate. If she left now he felt he would not get another chance to soften her feelings toward him.

In his urgency he did the one thing that frightened her beyond anything. He reminded her of his feelings and as her growing feelings were still raw she wanted nothing more than to run from them. She was overwhelmed by the strength of feeling she experienced when she saw Darcy open his eyes. Her relief was tangible; she could almost taste it! She was also afraid she would crumble under the weight of her feelings and the look in Darcy's eyes made her shiver. She couldn't breathe in that moment. She needed to leave to compose herself. Darcy saw this with sadness and with a nod of acknowledgement he let her flee from the room. He had no wish to force her to admit her change of heart when she was not ready; as much as it saddened him. If fate was good to him he may yet have time to bring out the feelings he had just heard her utter though she did not know he was listening. She was here. That was enough for now.

Elizabeth leant against the doorframe outside Mr Darcy's room and let out a shuddering breath. She was so relieved and so close to tears that she had not wanted him to see her in such turmoil. In her haste to leave the room she had not seen how she had hurt him. It was not until she saw Georgiana coming down the corridor with Mrs Reynolds close behind did she realise her error. Georgiana turned pale as she took in Elizabeth's tear stained face. Her first thought was for her brother. "My brother, is he…?" Elizabeth felt angered with herself for allowing Georgiana see her upset and for entirely the wrong reason! She hastened to tell the young girl that these were happy tears as her brother had awoken at last. Georgiana was more than a little confused but from behind her Mrs Reynolds was smiling knowingly and asked gently why it was that Miss Bennet was in the hallway? As soon as Mrs Reynolds had uttered those words, Elizabeth's eyes widened in realisation. _I ran from the room when I should have told Mr Darcy how I felt immediately upon his waking! What must he be thinking now?! _Elizabeth hung her in dejection and did not look up until she felt someone steer her towards the bedchamber once more. Looking up Elizabeth saw that Mrs Reynolds was smiling as she whispered, "Why don't you come in and speak with Mr Darcy, Miss Bennet? I know he will be glad of your company." Georgiana gasped as she looked from Mrs Reynolds to Miss Bennet and back again; her own realisation dawning. _My brother is in love with Miss Bennet and has been for a while judging from his letters. Why had I not seen it before?! But something is amiss, why does Miss Bennet look confused and upset? I shall endeavour to find out! But first a little encouragement…_

"Yes, Miss Bennet, do come in! My brother has told me he holds you in the highest esteem. I am sure seeing you will lift his spirits! He needs better conversation than he can receive from his sister." Georgiana looked to Mrs Reynolds for approval unsure as she was that what she said was right. Seeing the housekeeper give her a proud look Georgiana went on to boldly say, "Indeed I know he would wish it, Miss Bennet." Seeing Elizabeth's shocked look Georgiana continued, "For he has you to thank for his present state of wellbeing, does he not?"

Elizabeth was more than a little flustered by Georgiana's words. _Did she know what had passed between Mr Darcy and I before? Have I been so transparent with my feelings? _She was not certain what she said in reply such was her confusion as she followed Miss Darcy into the room.

The reunion of brother and sister was a very touching one for the other two witnesses in the room. Georgiana sobbed with relief as she hugged her brother. Darcy, though not one for public displays of affection, embraced his sister with a fervour that surprised them both. He had felt their separation keenly in recent weeks but was reluctant to set his woes on her young shoulders in light of her own emotional turmoil. _Wickham had a lot to answer for on both counts! _Seeing Elizabeth standing off to the side watching with a smile made his heart skip a beat suddenly. _She has not gone! It is not as hopeless as I feared!_

Their eyes locked and in that moment no one else existed. So much was conveyed in a glance. The warmth in Elizabeth's eyes as she looked his way taught him to hope as he never had before. Darcy couldn't remember feeling this happy in a long time. It was then that the spell was broken. Mrs Reynolds reminded Georgiana that the colonel and Mr Bingley were still ignorant of the fact that Mr Darcy had awakened. This shook Elizabeth from her reverie and she looked away from Mr Darcy. She told Mrs Reynolds that she must write to her aunt and Uncle Gardiner to ask that they send for her as soon as may be. Georgiana glimpsed the look of despair that her brother tried to hide and made a quick decision. "Brother, I wonder if we could invite the Gardiners to stay a night or two before they return home as I would much very like to continue my acquaintance with Miss Bennet?"

Never in his life had Darcy loved his sister more than he did in that moment! Here fate was being kind to him at last. Elizabeth would stay at Pemberley a few more days! He would get his chance. He smiled warmly as he responded, "Of course, Georgiana. If Miss Bennet is agreeable then she should write and invite them directly."

Elizabeth blushed as she answered, "That is very kind of you, Mr Darcy. I shall write immediately but I can answer for Mr and Mrs Gardiner, we have no fixed engagements as we were meant to be returning home tomorrow evening."

Mrs Reynolds smiled at each of them and told Elizabeth that if she gave her the note she would send it with a servant to Lambton directly. At Mrs Reynolds' pointed glance Georgiana said she would go down and give their guests the happy news. When the two women left Elizabeth turned back to Mr Darcy with a smile and said, "It seems they've conspired against us, Mr Darcy and we've been left to our own devices!"

"I must remember to thank them one day. Georgiana can be quite inventive when she puts her mind to it! I had no idea Mrs Reynolds' mind ran in the same vein!"

Elizabeth laughed at that and felt the tension leave the room. Much relieved now that they were talking in a friendly manner Lizzy felt it was time to broach the one subject that seemed taboo between them. "Mr Darcy, I want to apologise for the way in which I spoke of Mr Wickham to you when last we met. I should not have spoken so warmly of him and I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you. Had I known…"

"Miss Bennet, there is no need for you to apologise you were not to know his character. It was not your fault. Did it…did it… On reading my letter, did it make you think better of me?"

"It was a very gradual change, Mr Darcy for at first I could not do you the justice of thinking fairly. I was angry at your interference with Jane and Mr Bingley. I was ashamed for believing Mr Wickham's deceit. Your adieu though, I cherished."

Mr Darcy's heart swelled at her words and he could not help but seek confirmation he was unsure if he had heard her words correctly, "You did?"

Elizabeth smiled and was about to say something more to assure him of her change of heart when Colonel Fitzwilliam chose that moment to arrive and congratulate his cousin on his recovery. "Cousin, we had begun to fear you would stay sleeping for a while longer. Tell Miss Bennet the truth now, you were only pretending so she would rescue you!" Mr Darcy's colour rose as Elizabeth's laughter rang around the room. "I think you'll find, Colonel that Mr Darcy is as much relieved as we are that he is awake! Is that not right, Mr Darcy?"

Darcy smiled at Elizabeth and answered in the same jovial tone, "Indeed it is, Miss Bennet. Indeed it is!"

Elizabeth left the cousins to talk amongst themselves while she sat down at a table to write a note to the Gardiners for Mrs Reynolds to send to the Inn at Lambton.

"Miss Bennet will be staying on at Pemberley for another day or two with her aunt and uncle you'll be glad to hear, Fitzwilliam."

"Are you indeed, Miss Bennet? Wonderful news", said the colonel as he threw a meaningful look at his cousin. "That is wonderful news, indeed!"

It was not clear who wore the biggest blush then, Elizabeth or Mr Darcy at his cousin's teasing. The next few days would be interesting with Colonel Fitzwilliam around during the visit. Mr Darcy fervently hoped that he would not have to tell Fitzwilliam to curb his tongue but knew it would be a useless endeavour. It was in Colonel Fitzwilliam's nature to tease and he did so love to tease his more serious cousin. Especially if it made him blush as the colonel had just witnessed. It was rare that Darcy was flustered and he could see that the colonel was going to take full advantage while Miss Bennet was at Pemberley. Yes - the next few days were going to be interesting indeed.

**A/N: I had you going there for a minute, didn't I?! Have no fear though there will more chances for Darcy to talk to Elizabeth in the coming chapters. Oh and Georgiana has some probing questions of her own ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Gardiners were arriving shortly and Mr Darcy wanted to be there to welcome them like the master of the house as was proper. Instead, Elizabeth had watched him closely for the last few hours and as much as he enjoyed her company he was beginning to feel a little suffocated. He needed to be doing something, anything to keep his mind of the constant ache in his head. Darcy was fearful of revealing this fact in case that the doctor refused his consent to allow his patient below stairs, a concession for which Darcy dearly fought and only won because he had promised Elizabeth he would rest awhile after any exercise. He knew she was fearful he would relapse and sought to hide her worry with witty remarks but Darcy could see the underlying tension behind her eyes and he hated that he was the cause of her worry. So it seemed he let his frustration at his present situation show by being in ill humour. What was making it worse; Elizabeth seemed to find it all very amusing much to his chagrin. He could not help but grouse every once in a while. Darcy did it so he could see the inevitable impish smile grace Lizzy's lips. _If she only she knew I was being unreasonable on purpose. I don't think she would let me forget it! _

Darcy still could not believe she was here and willingly too! Every once in a while he caught himself looking at her while she was preoccupied with a task such as helping Mrs Reynolds with the tea tray. Or he simply watched her as she read quietly by the fireside while he pretended to rest. He did not want to miss a single moment while Elizabeth was under his roof; it was too good to be true. He had dreamed of such moments as this all those months ago and to even think of sleeping while she was here was intolerable!

Elizabeth knew that Mr Darcy was restless even before she looked up and caught his glance. She smiled and told him that under doctor's orders he was to stay in bed for a good part of the day for at least another while. "Must you act like your favourite toy has been taken away? Surely you know you resemble a small child at present with that disappointed look on your face, Mr Darcy?" Lizzy laughed as she saw the instant look of horror on Mr Darcy's face transform into a slow smile at her teasing.

"I am not in the habit of doing as I am told, Miss Bennet. I have been my own master these past five years. This 'situation' is new to me though not unwelcome I find. It is a very welcome change to be cared for rather than it fall to me to be the carer, I assure you. I may seem ungrateful at times but I am not used to staying indoors so long. It makes me uneasy as I am sure you will sympathise."

Elizabeth bit her lip to hide a wry smile in response to Mr Darcy's churlish turn of phrase. She was glad to see he was returning to his old self even if it meant he was a little taciturn. "I do sympathise, Mr Darcy but you will just have to get used to doing as you are told at least for the next day or two", Lizzy replied with a laugh knowing there was little he could do about it at present.

"Is that a promise, Miss Bennet?" Darcy could not help but tease in his turn and smiled as he noticed her sharp intake of breath. He found it pleased him immeasurably to know he could render her speechless.

Elizabeth took a moment to collect her jumbled thoughts. It was not so much what Darcy said that took her breath away momentarily as it was the soft affectionate tone he used. _How am I to interpret that?! Is he flirting with me? It is impossible that he should still care for me. Yet the look in his eye just then is telling me otherwise. Oh I need to go before he sees me blushing too much! _Elizabeth cleared her throat and said to Mr Darcy without looking at him; too embarrassed was she at how easy the flush in cheeks rose at his words, "I will go down and see if my aunt and uncle have arrived, Mr Darcy. If you rest awhile I might be persuaded to allow you to visit below stairs after dinner."

Mr Darcy beamed at her as she left the room causing Elizabeth's heart to quicken just a beat. As she walked down the hallway lost in her thoughts she did not realise she was smiling broadly until she almost bumped into the colonel at the bottom of the staircase who was on his way up it seemed. "Ah, Miss Bennet just the person I wished to see. Your aunt and uncle have arrived with some of your things. I thought you would wish to know as soon as possible as you might like to change before dinner."

"Thank you, colonel. You are very kind. I will just say hello to them before I retire to my room."

"You are very chipper this morning, Miss Bennet. Might it have something to do with my cousin being awake?"

Elizabeth could not help how her colour rose at his implication but however fast her heart was beating at that precise moment she told him mildly that of course she was happy Mr Darcy was well and awake. It did not help matters that the colonel laughed heartily as he passed her on the stairs on his way to his cousin's room. With a shake of her head Elizabeth went into the drawing room to welcome the Gardiners.

That evening as Elizabeth helped Mr Darcy into a chair by the fire Georgiana requested that she play for them. "You did promise, Miss Bennet that you would play for me. I have heard so much of your talent from my brother that I have a wish to hear it for myself. What say you, brother shall we hear her play?" Georgiana had an impish look in her eye that delighted her brother and he felt he had Elizabeth to thank for that. Georgiana seemed transformed since she met Elizabeth that morning. He could refuse his sister nothing and so he teased Elizabeth until she agreed to sit at the instrument and began to play with the colonel turning the pages for her. As the first few bars floated over to where he sat and with it carried Elizabeth's melodious voice Darcy felt at ease for the first time in months. He could not describe the effect Lizzy's voice had on him. He felt compelled to get up and walk over to the pianoforte to have a better view of the fair performer's countenance.

This turn of events did not go unnoticed by the other guests in the room and while the majority had a smile on their face Miss Bingley could do nothing but scowl. _How Miss Eliza Bennet ever turned the head of Mr Darcy Caroline could not fathom. Her performance on the pianoforte was only adequate at best for heaven's sake! Her manners were intolerable and yet everything that Miss Eliza uttered brought a smile to Mr Darcy's face. _Caroline would have given anything, her left arm if need be, to have Mr Darcy look upon her as he looked at Miss Elizabeth Bennet!

"You mean to frighten me, Mr Darcy, by coming in all this state to hear me? You must know that my courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me!"

"You know very well that I had no intention of alarming you, Miss Bennet, though you are fond of expressing opinions which are not your own!"

Elizabeth laughed at the similarity between this debate and the one they had had in Rosings and turned to the colonel to say that he was not to believe anything Mr Darcy should utter as he was giving him a pretty notion of her character and she wished he would not try to sketch it just now as Mr Darcy was presenting her in an unflattering light! "It is very unkind of him it is not, colonel?"

"Indeed it is, Miss Bennet, but I should like to hear more if you please. How does my cousin comport himself among strangers? No don't utter a word I can see by his pained look that he does not recall his time in Hertfordshire with pleasure!"

"Some moments in Hertfordshire I recall with much pleasure, I assure you, Fitzwilliam."

As Darcy uttered those last words he heard Elizabeth gasp and as he caught her gaze whatever was happening around them receded into the background. In that moment there was no one else in the world. There was just Elizabeth and Darcy in a world of their own making.

**A/N: I know I promised more teasing from the colonel and probing questions from Georgiana but that will have to wait 'til the next chapter as this demanded to be written! So you get more of Darcy and Elizabeth interacting – I hope no one is disappointed ;) There is more to come, I promise! I know this chapter is short but as I am going away for the night I won't have time to add more to this chapter but I will make it up to you all by writing an even longer chapter next week! I wanted to make sure I kept to my weekly Saturday updates ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_That same evening…_

Unbeknownst to Darcy and Elizabeth they were garnering quite the audience as they gazed at each other. They would have continued to do so had there not been a discrete cough from the colonel alerting them to the fact that they had indeed lost track of the conversation. The colonel was smirking at the couple rather knowingly much to Darcy's chagrin but as Lizzy was not one to get embarrassed too easily she laughed it off merrily drawing the attention of Georgiana.

"Of what do you speak, brother that has Miss Bennet so merry?"

As soon as Georgiana had spoken Lizzy, Darcy and the colonel broke into peals of laughter confusing the young girl. Thinking she had said the wrong thing Georgiana asked what they found so amusing. When Darcy enlightened Georgiana as to why they were laughing she couldn't help but join them in their merriment. "Never would I have thought that I would have anything in common with our aunt De Bourgh! Did she really demand to be a part of your private conversation, cousin?"

"She did indeed, Georgiana. Though I think it may have had something to do with Darcy's inability to focus on anything when Miss Bennet was in the room! God forbid he should be focussing on anything other than our aunt when she deigns to speak!"

This latest speech earned the colonel a scowl and a laugh in equal measure from his cousin. He cared not a jot for his cousin and her fair friend were laughing heartily at his playfulness.

"Mark my words, colonel. One of these days your playful manner is going to get you into trouble. It is lucky for you that I like you so much for I dearly delight in picking apart absurdities!"

"Miss Bennet is correct, Fitzwilliam. I have seen her in action and you would not last a minute going up against such a fine opponent though I should dearly love to see how you would fare!"

"You would feed me to the wolves for sport, would you Darcy? The colonel mockingly scoffed at his cousin delighting in the fact that Darcy was in the mood to poke fun at him. In the last few months it was rare to see Darcy in a jovial mood and the colonel put it down to the fact that Miss Bennet was in residence at Pemberley presently.

"If Miss Bennet is the one making you look like a fool, Fitzwilliam then I would gladly do so!"

At this time Georgiana was nearly holding her sides in laughter at her poor cousin and he remarked on it. "This is a fine thing. The one person I thought would be on my side in any argument is now laughing at my expense! Have you turned traitor on me now, my fair cousin? I thought I was your favourite cousin." The colonel pouted in jest hoping to see Georgiana laugh more and he was rewarded. Bingley chose the lull in conversation to join the fray.

"What's this? Miss Bennet is seated at the pianoforte but there is no music! You wound me Miss Bennet for I had requested a song or two did I not?"

Elizabeth could not help but smile at Bingley's attempt at levity and she replied in kind. "Indeed you did Mr Bingley and I am heartily sorry. As you see my fingers await your orders. What shall I play next?"

Before Bingley could answer Georgiana moved to the pianoforte and brought forward a piece of music that made Elizabeth take a second glance. Lizzy looked up at Georgiana and asked her if she was sure she wished her to play this particular piece.

"I would dearly love to hear you play it, Miss Bennet if you would be so kind. It is a piece I have been practicing at some length but I have not been entirely satisfied with the result. I would like to hear it afresh, please?"

With her kind words and seeing Georgiana's pleading eyes Lizzy could hardly refuse such an entreaty however she wished she could avoid playing 'Voi Che Sapete' from Mozart's 'The Marriage of Figaro', the words alone were enough to make her blush. She hoped that none of the gentlemen knew or understood the significance of the words as she played and sang.

Luckily for Elizabeth the only gentleman present who understood the language was Mr Darcy and he was not inclined to embarrass her further by saying he spoke fluent Italian. So Mr Darcy sat down on the sofa with clearest view of Lizzy's fair countenance and enjoyed her performance with a warm smile.

When Lizzy finished playing on the pianoforte she couldn't look up at Mr Darcy for she was unsure whether she wished to see that his feelings for her had not changed or whether she feared that they had changed. Oh she realised she was being irrational for she knew that he esteemed her, what happened in April was enough to convince her of that but had he forgiven her her outspoken dislike of him? It did not seem to matter how many instances in the past couple of hours that showed her he had forgiven her she still wished to hear it from his lips and there seemed to be no time that night for them to speak privately. It was all so frustrating!

It originated in Mr Bingley who was delighted that Miss Bennet had favoured them with such wonderful playing. Mr Bingley requested that she play another tune for she had played the last one uncommonly well but Lizzy's heart was too full to focus on another rendition. She begged Miss Darcy's forgiveness but she wished to retire as she was tired after the excitement of the day's events. She would be better company in the morning once she had had a good night's rest. Lizzy left the music room without a backwards glance for she was afraid if she should gaze upon Mr Darcy's face she would show her heightened emotions. Once out in the hallway Elizabeth sought out Mrs Reynolds for she was in need of some fresh air and was desirous to know if she could go out into the gardens for a moment or two.

Mrs Reynolds smiled at the young woman understanding her need to get away for a brief respite and replied, "Certainly Miss Bennet, you may go into Lady Anne's favourite garden. It is close to the house and will be illuminated by both candlelight from within and the moonlight so you need not fear it being too dark." The housekeeper leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "It is also a very private space, Miss Bennet. It was Lady Anne's refuge from a busy world. So you need not be disturbed if that is your wish."

"Thank you ever so much Mrs Reynolds. That is just what I would wish! Some solitude would be most welcome at this time."

"You are very welcome. If you turn the corner on your left, Miss Bennet you will see a row of lavender it will lead you to some hedgerows which in turn will lead you to an opening of a small garden filled with white roses, Lady Anne's favourite flower. At its centre is a small seat where you can rest awhile to your heart's content. Do not leave it longer than an hour to return to the house as Mr Graves will likely lock up the house by then."

After donning her spencer; she decided to forgo wearing her bonnet wanting to feel as much fresh air as possible Elizabeth followed Mrs Reynolds' instructions and soon found herself in a haven not quite hidden from the house. Lizzy could still see the music room from the garden. For a moment Lizzy closed her eyes and breathed in the aroma that surrounded her. There were white roses everywhere and even in the midst of them Lizzy could still smell a hint of lavender. In that instance Lizzy felt more relaxed than she ever felt even at home in Longbourn and as she leaned back into the seat she whispered to no one but herself, "I would gladly stay my whole life in Derbyshire if only for moments such as this."

"You would indeed be most welcome to stay, Miss Bennet."

At the sound of Mr Darcy's voice Lizzy started and could do nothing but stare at him for a moment. Recollecting herself she answered him in what she hoped was a calm voice.

"Forgive me, Mr Darcy I did not see you there."

Mr Darcy who had been watching Elizabeth as she discovered his mother's garden smiled at her as he drew closer. "It is I who should apologise, Miss Bennet for not announcing my presence sooner but I did not want to intrude on your solitude."

Elizabeth blushed at the thought of Mr Darcy observing her. _Thank goodness I did nothing to embarrass myself! _More to relieve her feelings she said in a teasing tone, "One would think you were following them, Mr Darcy."

"I would go wherever you were, Miss Bennet."

For the second time that evening Elizabeth felt her breath catch in her throat. _Oh dear Lord! Did he really mean that?! _In a momentary bout of embarrassment and as a sudden bolt of happiness flowed through her, Lizzy looked away from him.

Mr Darcy looked down at Elizabeth and admired how the moonlight somehow reflected in her hair. She had never looked as lovely to him as she did in that moment. Lifting her chin so she was looking at him Mr Darcy whispered almost reverently, "You are too generous to trifle with me, Miss Bennet. If your feelings are what they were in April, tell me so at once. My feelings and wishes are unchanged. But one word from you will silence me on this subject forever. Do put me out of this exquisite torment and consent to be my wife! I will do anything in this world to make you happy dearest, loveliest Elizabeth!"

Suddenly overwhelmed with the deluge of feelings coursing through her veins, Elizabeth felt her eyes fill up with tears of happiness as she laughed.

"You do not know how often I have despaired of you ever uttering those words to me again, Mr Darcy. I was certain you would never forgive my harsh words to you in April! Oh my feelings, my feelings they are so very different. In fact they are quite the opposite."

"Truly?! Do you really mean that? Does this mean that you consent to be my wife?"

Laughing Elizabeth answered him with her heart full, "Yes, Mr Darcy I will be your wife!"

The happiness those words elicited in Darcy was indescribable. He did not know what to feel first; elation or disbelief. After months of uncertainty and wondering how in the world he could ever expect Elizabeth to love him; how he was going to convince her to even like him and now he understood her feelings had changed! What he could not express in words for words for what he was feeling at the present time were just not enough but he could express them through his actions. With a restraint he did not know he possessed he gathered her hands in his and kissed them while saying to Elizabeth, "You have made me the happiest man in all of England, Elizabeth!"

Again Elizabeth laughed as she replied, "For who could refuse you, Mr Darcy when such vistas as these are before her!" Elizabeth gestured to the gardens, "Pemberley is so very grand, is it not?" As she impishly uttered those words Darcy's restraint slipped and he kissed her soundly.

**A/N: OK so Darcy and Elizabeth are engaged but have you all realised that Jane's letter has yet to come? Their happiness will be short but only for a little while I promise! I must stick with the events in the book! 'Voi Che Sapete' is the aria that Lizzy sings when she's at Pemberley in the masterpiece that is the BBC 1995 production of 'Pride and Prejudice'. It's possibly my favourite scene in that miniseries and it's all down to Jennifer Ehle and Colin Firth's performance, it's just a beautiful scene!**


End file.
